Sure that will be here too
by tiny teeth
Summary: Another chapter is up you know what that means that right I have major writers block. Nothing help clears a stuffy mind like a pointless short fic
1. Understanding terms

DISCLAIMER- Good evening and welcome to thesix o'clock news***NEWSFLASH***(Geets handed a piece of paper) Thanks Jim, Just in Tiny Tiny des not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now back to the weather..  
  
TITLE- LEMON?  
  
RATING- PG13  
  
This is yet another little skit staring my two favorite deamons Kurama and Hiei. I have a few cameos.  
  
ME- It was brought to by attention that some people do not know the difference between shounen ai, yaoi, and a lemon. If you say a fruit then you really don't know.   
  
  
  
KURAMA- *sitting in chair* Where is Hiei? I am begining to miss his beautiful face.  
  
HIEI- *walking down hall* (I hope Kurama is here I really want to see him) Hn.  
  
KURAMA- Hiei you made it I am so happy *jumps up and hugs the fire deamon*  
  
HIEI- *gives evil glare at kitsune but doesn't kill him* Hn  
  
KURAMA- *walks back over to his chair arm still draped over Hiei sits down* Hiei unfourately you chair is broken.   
  
HIEI- * looks over to where his chair was and sees a pile of wood a couple of rose petals and several throns sticking out of the wood* I will sit on the floor.  
  
KURAMA- NO, no need for you to be uncomfortable you can sit on my lap *sits back in chair pat lap*  
  
HIEI-Hn*walks over and jump up on Kurama lap*  
  
ME- Ok now we are crossong into the YAOI territory for those with weak heart and closed minds please stop here.  
  
KURAMA- *pulls Hiei back closer to his chest* comfy Hiei  
  
HIEI- Hn *lays head back on Kurama*   
  
KURAMA- *strokes Hiei's hair* I love you way you smell. It reminds me of the Maika  
  
HIEI- Looks up at Kurama and kisses his cheek* Hn *smiles*  
  
KURAMA- *wraps his arms around Hiei and nuzzles his chin in his hair* Koi, you know I missed you last night  
  
HIEI-*slowly rubs Kurama arms* Hn  
  
KURAMA- *gentle grab Hieis chin and place a small chaste peck on his lips* shall I show you how much?  
  
ME- Ok now if you have an alleric reation to citrus friut ex. leamon or lime, do not visual consume these next lines.  
  
HIEI-* spins around to face Kurama leg on either side dangling*  
  
KURAMA- *Kisses his nose, chin, then lips* This IS much better.  
  
HIEI- *wraps his arm around Kurama and slide his tongue into Kurama's mouth* Hhhuunnmm  
  
KURAMA- *Pulls Hiei closer and untucks his shirt  
  
HIEI * rocks back and forth on Kuramas lap and starts to unbutton his shirt  
  
KURAMA* removes Hiei shirt and licks his shoulder*  
  
HIEI-*pull Kurama shrit off (buttons popping off) and licks his chest nipping at a nipple  
  
KURAMA-* throws head back* Mmmmm *starts to undo Hiei top belt buckle*  
  
HIEI-* unlacthes from Kurama nipple and does away with the other two belt and starts on Kurama's belt.*  
  
KURAMA-*Slides his hand down.................................*  
  
ME- WHOA!!! Ok that is quite enough. Thank you. Thank you. Please lets save that for the fics my rating is only a PG-13.  
  
KURAMA- I am sorry, you are right let go *left Hiei off of his lap* for some reason I am in the mood for lemon meringue pie.  
  
HIEI- Hn too fluffy. I want a lemon tart.  
  
ME- thanks again for the help   
  
KURAMA- No problem.  
  
HIEI- Hn. Review now  
  
KURAMA- Hiei say please or at least Thank you  
  
HIEI- Hn 


	2. The question

DICLAIMERS- All apply   
  
RATING- PG13 ( no sex, but it is border line YAOI in nature)  
  
SUMMARY- it is a skit it will take 5 minutes to read do you really need a summary. Fine Hiei questions Kurama sexual direction. This skit is all in fun. However, if you can only get off by being mean. Then flame away and I hope this time you reach your flaming orgasmic peak. ;-) THANKS 4 READING  
  
Kurama was lying on his bed his hair was still damp and water droplet still rolled off his fingertips as his hand hung lazily over the edge of his bed. A towel was the only thing that covered his freshly washed body. In the back ground he could hear the shower running and what seemed to be singing.  
  
KURAMA- *slightly raised voice* Are you done yet? The water bill is going to be atrocious by the time you get out. *mummbling* For some one who think taking shower is a stupid ningen custom sure is taking a long one.  
  
HIEI- *shouting * You wanted me to take a fucking shower now stop bitching about how long it should be.  
  
*the water turns off. Hiei gets out the shower.*  
  
KURAMA- *thinks* finally.   
  
The bathroom door handle slowly turn and is about to beopened  
  
KURAMA-*squeals* Hiei don't you dare come out of that bathroom before you clean up the lake on the floor. *looks down and sees water seeping from under the bathroom door.  
  
HIEI- Hn *grummble* baka*grummble*fox*grummle*  
  
KURAMA- *in a child like voice* Gomen. Hiei-chan!  
  
Hiei threw the wet towels in the corner and walks out of the bathroom. Kurama was still lying n his back but now his eyes were closed. Hiei walks right next to him and starts to shake puppy dog style. Kurama eye pop open.  
  
KURAMA- Must you shake you wet hair on me *looks at Hiei, gasps* Where is your towel? You need a towel. *closes his eyes again* But frist could you at least back up a couple of paces. My optical senses are being heavily invaded with you acute nudediness.*chuclkes and reopens his eyes*  
  
HIEI- I don't need a towel. I am already dry *as he turns and walks away from Kurama* but I will back up from you since my body is so disturbing to you. *walks to the oposite wall and slide down to a sitting postion* Hn.  
  
KURAMA-thank you *looks over at hiei still uncovered body* I think.  
  
HIEI- What now! Look I am not going to put on a towel just because your little ningen mind can't handle someone being naked. You know as well as I do that in the Makai clothes were only worn if you were going somewhere. So why are you so up tight about it now. *cocks head to the side and slowly gets up* unless *smile suspiciously* you are gay.  
  
KURAMA- *clammers* What! *sitting straight up in his bed* Where in the world did you hear that term from?  
  
HIEI- TV  
  
KURAMA- I am not even going to answer that question. *shaking his head* at least not now.  
  
HIEI- Hmm. DENIAL one of the frist signs of being da da duh Guh  
  
KURAMA- Don't even say it. Now go get a towel and make you self descent.  
  
HIEI- Hn* goes to the closet and get a small towel and wraps it around his waist the edges barly overlap*  
  
KURAMA-thank you *whispers * and I am not gay  
  
HIEI- I don't beleive you. * Stand in front of kurama turns around and starts gyrating, swinging nd shaking his ass* *singing* You know you want it, you want it. Dying to jump up on it *looks back at Kurama over his shoulder flicks his tongue out* You know you want it, you want it. Can't wait to get you hands on it  
  
KURAMA- I would stop that if I were you.  
  
HIEI- why?* still shaking his ass and singing* are you gay?  
  
KURAMA- *Smiles and watches Hiei's provocate little dance* Shuiichi is not. *spins around so that both feet are flat on the ground and elbows are on his thighs* But the youko in me has no qualms about who he has sex with and the small minded ningen beliefs that dictate my way of living have no effect on him.  
  
HIEI- *glances back smiles * you are still in denial *the sexual taut continues*  
  
KURAMA- *hair goes silver. Ears poke up. Tail starts forming and voice drops a couple of octives* In short *Hiei quickly notices the change in personalities and quickly spin around and is nose to belly button with aYouko Kurama* I could *bend down slowly whispers nose to nose * fuc-K you in a heartbeat.  
  
HIEI- *Sweatdrops* Hai *slowly back away, nervously singing* I don't want it, I don't want it. So PLEASE don't jump up on it.  
  
KURAMA- * Laughs and changes back into his human form* Do you still want to test my sexual preference Hiei?  
  
HIEI- *is fully dressed* Hn  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING 


	3. Royalties

DISCLAIMER- Do they ever really change, will I one day own these wonderful creations. I didn't think so. So, why in all hecks name do I even bother writing this. Oh, yeah the whole I will sue you bit. Good reason, damn good reason  
  
RATING -PG 13 (pairings my favorites, and all happy sex stuffs. ) :-P   
  
SUMMARY-Exactly where do they fictions come from. The detail is just too perfect.  
  
TITLE- Royalties  
  
A/N don't cross the YAOI fence if you don't like the plants that grows in their yards  
  
YAOI~~YAOI~~YAOI~~YAOI~~YAOI~~ YAOI~~ YAOI~~ YAOI~~  
  
Kurama and Kieko were sitting in the park talking about anything and everything. Walking towards them were Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke had a new leather jacket and Hiei was sporting a new black fully lined and trimed cloak. Time to time a random person would pass by Kurama and Keiko and smile. Some would have a huge grin on their faces while others would try to cover their bubbling amusement. However these same people who walked past Keiko and Kurama always stop infront of Yusuke and Hiei, greeted them be it a pat on the back or a hand shake. And for some reson everyone was toting around little black paper back books.  
  
KEIKO- I wonder what is all that about * pointing at the umpteeth person to talk to Yusuke*  
  
KURAMA- Something tells me we truly need to find out*looking at the book underneath a student arm as he passed by with a all to common smile*  
  
Yusuke and Hiei finally make it to the bench were there friends were sitting. the usual greetings were exchanged  
  
KIEKO- Yusuke *yells* where in the world did you get that brand new leather jacket from. You better not have stolen it. *evil, about to strike you with metal bat, glint in eyes*  
  
YUSUKE- No, Kieko. I bought it with some money made.  
  
KURAMA- ...and you Hiei are you back to you theiving ways.  
  
HIEI- this coming for Makia most notoriuos thief. *glances accusingly at Kurama* but if you must know I too bought it with some money I also earned.  
  
KURAMA - That is wonderful you two. I am so proud of you Hiei making money you are truly starting to fit right in.  
  
KIEKO- Yeah,*all smiles* so how do you make this wonderful money.  
  
YUSUKE- I think they call them royalites  
  
KURAMA- What are you getting royalities on?  
  
HIEI- From a book  
  
KIEKO-Wow, you two wrote a book what's the name of it.*some what surprised*  
  
YUSUKE- *with a devilish smile* X-Rated Fictions and Sexual Postions  
  
KEIKO- oh my *eye pop wide*  
  
KURAMA- Sound like some very interesting reading.*eye glow gold smile hentai like smile on face* Where could I pick up a copy.  
  
HIEI- At the book store on the corner, just mention our names and you should get one for free.  
  
The two head for the bookstore the boys just wave and smile.  
  
YUSUKE- Should we tell them  
  
HIEI- Naw, let them find out on they're own. However I suggest you wear a helmet for a couple of days   
  
along with other protective gear.  
  
YUSUKE-You headed back to the Makia.   
  
HIEI - Yep  
  
Kurama and Keiko both get to the bookstore and just like Hiei said once their names were mentioned a brand new copy of X-rated Fictions and Sexual Postions was handed to them acompanied by more smiles and odd loooks. They both leave going there separte ways. Once they both arrive to their own homes respectively.  
  
KIEKO- *opens the book to page 45 and reads a couple lines out loud in a low voice* his hand roamed freely over her sweat covered body. The buring passion swelled deep inside his ever beckoning loins *she blushes while she quiclky turns the pages looking for Yusukes name to see what types of stories he contrubed to this publication* found it *she chimes* My Sweet little Schoolgirl, oh that is just to sweet I just know this is about me it starts on page 39-62. YUSUKE!!!!!!  
  
YUSUKE - *ears start ringing and the sudden urge to run strike him out of nowhere*  
  
KURAMA- *Looks in the index for Hiei name* Hmm Fox fire Fantasies interesting*thumbs to the page and begins to read softly aloud* The human fox's leg wound tightly around my waist I have tried time and time again to resist his advances but to no avail. The art of his time tested seduction could easily turn the prudent of souls into sexed crazied nympho. So really I had no chance. His red hair ,green eye and ever present scent of roses won me over. This reincation of a Inari children was named Kurama* drops book*  
  
HIEI- *Falls out of tree*  
  
~Sorry for any mistakes this one just popped in to my head the orginal involved hidden cameras but I changed it. Love them royalties. Just to make sure every one is on the same boat royalties are moneys a person collects when another party or parties uses their work. THANKS I hope you enjoyed the skit. 


	4. A day in the park with old and new frien...

@@@sorry for the little bit of darkness on the last entry but......umm.....ahh....mmm....hell that life for you time for me to get back to being happy.  
  
DISCLAIMERS- Knock, knock. come on KNOCK KNOCK  
  
HIEI- don't answer it  
  
KURAMA- I gotta, Who is it?  
  
ME- EYE DOUGHNUT  
  
KURAMA- Eye doughnut who?  
  
ME- EYE DOUGHNUT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.  
  
HIEI- see told you not to answer it  
  
SUMMARY- Hiei and Kurama meet the HULK  
  
HIEI- "Don't make me angry you won't like me when I am angry" Turns into his full deamon form (you know green with all the eye balls *say it with me eewww*) and controls the mind of two men passing by they immedately pick up two sticks and begin beating each other senseless.  
  
KURAMA- "Not bad 'evil Bissell boy'(1)." Patting Hiei on the head "My turn" a mysterious mist surronds Kurama when it clears a taller more powerful silverhaired youko is standing in his place. "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I am angry." Summons the Janen Ju (Bad tree make people go crazy) a passerby is trapped he starts sceaming then begins to gouge his eyes out.  
  
BRUCE- "Hmmm, not bad Foxy but trust me you both wouldn't want to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Starts breathing hard eyes turn green. Huge bulging muscles rip though most of his clothes (nice purple shorts) grows about 12 feet tall and his skin turns green. He picks up the tree of wicked thoughts along with the sceaming eyeballess man and throws it through (not at but though, hole big hole, in building) the building one mile away.  
  
KURAMA+HIEI- "You win" Look at each other and slowly back away.  
  
1)Bissell- the little green cleaning machine == Evil Bissell Boy- little green killing machine 


	5. Kurama song parodies

DISCLAIMERS- Here is a small incomplete list of things I do not own; YYH, Kurama(both personas),Prince, his songs, Nick, Sponagebob or his square shaped pants  
  
RATING- G for good squeaky clean fun  
  
SUMMARY- Ok these are song parodies. enjoy   
  
Prince's Darlin' Nicki  
  
My .......(Damnit I can't think of a title)  
  
  
  
I knew a youko named Kurama  
  
I guess you could say he was a thief king  
  
I met him in a Makia bar drinking liquior and plotting schemes  
  
He said "How would you like to do a crime?"  
  
I could not resist when I read that little kitsune's mind  
  
I took him to my castle  
  
and he coudn't beleive his eyes  
  
I had many devices everything that money could buy  
  
He said "Are you sure you want to do the time?"  
  
The maps came out and the kitsune planed his crime  
  
Woke up the next morning  
  
the youko wasn't there   
  
All I found in my empty room was a note apon the chair  
  
that said "thank you for a fun time, sorry that I had to rob you blind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok next is Sponagebob Squarepants' theme song  
  
Title- Youko Kurama (aw, shut it I know the title not very orginal but at least I thought of one this time)  
  
Me - (in a pirates voice) Are ye ready fan-girls?  
  
Fangirl- aaaaaaaaahhhhhh   
  
Me- *shakes head to stop ringing noise in ears* I can't hear you ( or anything eles at this point)  
  
Fangirls- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh  
  
Me- Ohhhhhh. Who is now a ningen a red head is he   
  
FG- Youko Kurama  
  
Me- A silver fox demon from Makia a kitsune he be  
  
FG- Youko Kurama  
  
Me- If having a good time is high on ye list  
  
FG-Youko Kurama  
  
Me- Then go to his house and do as ye wish  
  
FG- Youko Kurama, Youko Kurama, Youko Kurama, Yoooooouuuukkoooo Kurama  
  
(Fluting like music)  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Ok all done  
  
ja 


End file.
